Future NOx emission requirements for vehicle engines will require catalytic NOx abatement technologies effective under lean-burn conditions. Direct NOx decomposition to N2 and O2 can be an attractive alternative to NOx traps and selective catalytic reduction. However, current catalysts suffer from catalytic activities too low for practical and effective direct decomposition of NOx and contain one or more noble metals which increase the cost of such catalysts.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and materials that have improved catalytic activity for the direct decomposition of NOx under lean-burn conditions and do not contain noble metals.